Guilt Ridden
by xoxogirlie
Summary: Sequel to Hit and Run. I strongly suggest you read that first or you may get confused.


**A/N: Sequel to Hit and RunA/N: Sequel to Hit and Run**

"Troy come on you have to eat," Gabriella said while trying to feed him some of his jello and other hospital food.

Troy pouted and gave her the 'puppy dog' face, which enhanced his blue eyes even more. "But it's icky."

"I know baby, but the sooner you eat, the sooner you get out of here, and then the sooner you can eat normal food."

Troy gave her a look and leaned forward and took the jello in his mouth. Troy groaned from the pain of leaning up due to his broken ribs. The only side effect he got from the accident was the broken ribs and terrible headaches.

"Troy are you ok?"

"As good as I'm gonna get for now. Oh god that hurt."

"Troy the doctor said that you can't strain yourself. You have to rest."

Troy was getting frustrated. "I'm tired of resting! That's all you can do here! I just want to go back to school and play some basketball."

"I know Troy but you can't go back to school until your ribs have healed. And the doctor said that your basketball season was over."

"Damn it! It's not fair."

Gabriella placed his food aside and began stroking his hair. "I know it's not baby, you didn't deserve this. It should have been me," she said while looking down.

Troy's head turned quickly at her words. He lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "What do you mean it should have been you?"

She began to get choked up. "It's true Troy! It should've been me! I was the one who was in the way. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way you wouldn't be lying there, if I could have just reacted faster. I'm so sorry Troy."

Troy softened. "Baby girl no, do not blame yourself for this! You had nothing to do with the reason why I'm lying here-"

"But I did, you had to push me out of the way if I had moved two feet the other way nothing would've happened."

Troy put a finger to her lips. "I would jump in front of five hundred moving vehicles if it meant saving your life."

She smiled up at him.

"You mean more to me than anything. I'll gladly give up the basketball season for your life. I don't mind missing school for your life heck, I don't enjoy it really except for the fact that you're there. God, Brie, if you were the one lying here I'd be going out of my mind with worry. If I hadn't pushed you out of the way I'd never forgive myself. Think about it angel, you're smaller than me. You probably wouldn't have survived it and in that case, I wouldn't either. If you weren't here with me, I'd die. I love you so much!"

"I love you too." She leaned down and kissed him. Things became a little more heated and Troy began to pull her on top of him.

"Will I hurt you, you know with your ribs?"

"I don't care if you do."

Jack Bolton then walked into the room. "Hey guys lets keep it PG rated ok?"

Gabriella quickly jumped off of Troy. Both of their faces were bright red. "Sorry dad," Troy said while holding Gabriella's hand and gazing into her eyes.

"Ok now that that's over I have good news," Jack said.

"What is it?" Troy asked eagerly.

"You get to go home today. They're drawing up your discharge papers now."

"Really? That's great!" Gabriella said happily and then kissed Troy.

"Ok so I'm just gonna leave now." Jack Bolton exited the room.

Troy smiled. "Looks like we scared him away."

Gabriella giggled.

**A Little while later**

A nurse came walking into Troy's room with a wheel chair. "I'm here to pick up a Mr. Troy Bolton."

"Aw, do I have to? I can walk."

"All patients get a free ride in a wheel chair upon their discharge."

Gabriella giggled. "Sit down Troy."

"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely," he said sarcastically.

"Ah yes, but you love me anyway."

Troy smiled. "That I do."

It was a couple days later and school was starting. Gabriella was getting ready for school. She had on a simple pair of jeans and a white-laced trimmed cami under a simple blue v-neck shirt. She went downstairs grabbed herself an apple muffin and headed out to her car.

"Have a good day at school," her mother called.

"I will."

She opened her front door about to walk outside and there stood Troy.

"Troy, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd give me a ride to school considering I've been banned from driving until I lose this rib cast thing."

"But Troy you're supposed to stay home. You don't have to go to school."

"What good is staying home, if my favorite girl is at school. I'll be bored out of my mind."

"I don't think this is a good idea Troy."

He pouted. "Please?"

Against using her better judgement Gabriella kissed him, grabbed his hand, and led him towards the car.

His face scrunched up in pain as he tried to sit down in the car.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"No baby, it's not."

"How are you going to last sitting down in class? What if you drop something on the floor?"

"Let's see, well you're in most of my classes so you can help me and whatever classes you're not with me Chad is."

"I don't know Troy."

"Please? I love you."

"Fine."

Troy smiled. He knew the 'I love you' would work on her.

They arrived at school. "Now if you're dad says anything I don't know blame it on Chad."

He smiled. "Will do."

They walked into the halls of East High. Troy noticed that everyone was staring at him. "You know this is weirder than usual," he whispered to Gabriella.

"Yeah that's because their star basketball captain got injured and can't play in the championship game."

They arrived at Troy's locker. "Are you sure you're going to be ok today?"

"Yes, I'll be fine stop worrying Gabs."

"I can't help but worry."

Troy was sitting with Chad in math. "Hey, Troy you coming to practice after school?"

Troy looked at him crazily. "Did you not notice that I wasn't here for the last two weeks and that my entire chest is covered in plaster?"

"Ok I'll take that as a no, I just thought that even though you don't get to play you could watch us."

"Fine I'll go, but I have to check with Gabriella."

Chad laughed. "Dude she's like your mother. It's like you have to answer to her. It's not cool."

Troy laughed as well. "And you don't answer to Taylor?"

"Yeah very true. It's sad how they control us isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Same here."

During lunch Troy sat at the table with Gabriella, Kelsi, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Taylor.

"So Gabs, I was thinking about staying after to watch the wildcats practice."

She gave him a stern look. "Troy you're not supposed to be overdoing it."

"How can I be overdoing it? I'll be sitting on the bleachers watching."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, only if I can come too. I don't want to hear any of that closed practice stuff."

"Of course you can come. If it's for my health my dad won't say anything."

She looked at him skeptically.

"What he won't! Of course if you are there I don't think we're really going to be watching the practice."

"Never mind dude, go home none of us want to see that," Chad said and Gabriella giggled.

**The Championship Game**

The championship game was only a week later. Troy and Gabriella sat in the bleachers close to where Coach Bolton was coaching. The wildcats had been putting up a good fight but they were down 72-65 when the final buzzer rang. The wildcats had lost the state championship game to the West High Knights. You could see the sorrowful looks of the Wildcats walking off the court. Gabriella turned to Troy.

"I'm sorry baby." She kissed him on the cheek.

He squeezed her hand. "I've got to go talk to them. I'll be back." She nodded her head. The gym was clearing out and she began to collect up her stuff when Kim, the captain of the cheerleading squad came up to her.

"Sad loss huh?" Kim said.

"Yeah I know Troy feels horrible for them. This was most of the guys' last year."

"Well, maybe this wouldn't have been the outcome if Troy had been able to play. You know that was a very selfish thing to do. Test Troy's love for you by not moving when that car was coming at you. You knew or at least hoped that he'd jump in front of it and save you, which he did. If you would have moved or gotten hit and not Troy, you wouldn't be the most hated person in this school right now." Kim walked away.

In her mind Gabriella knew Kim was right. The Wildcats would've won if Troy had played. It was all her fault that Troy was injured. Without waiting for Troy Gabriella left the gym and went home.

Troy exited the gym and looked for Gabriella. "Gabriella? Gabs?"

Taylor came up to him. "She left Troy and she looked pretty upset leaving."

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know I tried talking to her but she just kept going."

Troy got Taylor to take him to Gabriella's house. While he wanted to climb the tree to her balcony he knew that was impossible at this point so he just knocked on the door. Maria Montez opened it. "Hello Troy."

"Hi Miss. Montez. I heard Gabriella was upset. Can I go see her?" Maria stepped aside and let Troy in. He climbed the stairs up to her room. He could her sniffling from outside her room. He tapped lightly on the door.

"Gabs, are you ok?" No response was given. He tried again. "Gabriella?"

She opened the door. Her face was red and puffy and her eyes were bloodshot from the tears she was crying. "We need to talk Troy."

"That doesn't sound good." He sat on the edge of her bed next to her. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You know I love you right?" He nodded. "Well I think it's time that we go our separate ways."

"What?" he wanted to shout but it only came out a whisper.

"Troy, I'm not good for you. I'm selfish. It was my fault the Wildcats lost today. If I had reacted faster when that car was coming, you would've been able to play and you'd have won another championship. I'm so sorry Troy I've ruined everything, I almost got you killed. So I'm going to let you go now before I hurt you even more."

"Brie, no please no. It was my decision to run in front of that car." A few tears fell from his eyes. "Please don't leave me," he whispered.

"I'm sorry Troy, just please go." She kept looking at her feet.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

"I do love you Troy!" she cried. "That's why I'm letting you go so I don't hurt you."

Troy got up. "You know Gabriella, getting hit by that car felt like a pin prick compared to this." He walked out her door and sobbed the entire way home not caring who saw him. Gabriella broke down in her room.

The only way to describe the next day at school was awkward. Since they sat next to each other in every class they had together and the seats were permanent they had to pretend as if the other wasn't there. Troy's jaw tightened and he fought to keep back the tears that wanted to spill. For the first time in a very long time, Troy's attention was on the teacher.

Taylor and Chad both knew that Gabriella and Troy had broken up and were determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Ok Tay, I know Troy won't sit with us at lunch if Gabriella is there. So he'll probably go to that rooftop garden. I'll meet him there and talk to him. You talk to Gabster, and hopefully we'll figure out what's going on."

**Lunchtime**

As planned Chad met Troy on the rooftop garden. "Hey dude."

"Hey," was all Troy could muster up.

"What happened with you and Gabriella?"

"She blames herself for the Wildcats losing the championship."

"WHAT HOW?"

"She thinks that if I had been on the team you guys would've won. So she blames herself because I ran in front of that damn car to save her life."

Taylor was in the cafeteria talking to Gabriella getting the same story that Chad was getting.

Gabriella let a few tears fall. "I just don't want to hurt him anymore Taylor."

"What you're doing to him now is hurting him much worse than anything else could."

Later that night

Troy had come up with a plan to win Gabriella back. He just had to figure out how he was going to get on her balcony. He had convinced Chad to bring a ladder over to her house so he could get up without having to climb a tree and then fall and break some more ribs.

"Chad just hold the ladder," Troy whispered.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He said gesturing to the guitar in his hands.

"You're going to bring it up to me after I get up there."

"Why can't you carry it?"

"Because, now shut up she'll hear us."

In time Troy made it to the balcony with his guitar and Chad left with the ladder. Troy tapped on the balcony door to her room. Gabriella pulled the curtain aside and saw Troy standing there. She opened the door. "What do you want Troy?"

"Five minutes, please just five minutes. Here sit there." He led her to a small white bench on her balcony. "I wrote this for you."

He began to play the first notes of the song.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_

_A holey pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_

_She looks great in anything_

_She's I want a piece of chocolate_

_Take me to a movie_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear_

_Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_

_With her brown hair a-blowin_

_She's a soft place to land_

_And a good feeling knowing_

_She's a warm conversation_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she's mad_

_And she's a lover when she's loving_

_Chorus_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_because she's everything to me_

_She's a Saturday out on the town_

_And a church girl on Sunday_

_She's a cross around her neck_

_And a cuss word 'cause its Monday_

_She's a bubble bath and candles_

_Baby come and kiss me_

_She's a one glass of wine_

_And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be_

_And the stealer of the covers_

_She's a picture in my wallet_

_Of my unborn children's mother_

_She's the hand that I'm holding_

_When I'm on my knees and praying_

_She's the answer to my prayer_

_And she's the song that I'm playing_

_Repeat chorus_

_She's the voice I love to hear_

_Someday when I'm ninety_

_She's that wooden rocking chair_

_I want rocking right beside me_

_Everyday that passes_

_I only love her more_

_Yeah, she's the one_

_That I'd lay down my own life for_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me_

_Yeah she's everything to me_

_Everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me_

_Yeah shes everything to me_

_everything to me_

He finished the song and looked into her eyes. "Baby please come back to me. You've never hurt me until now. I love you so much. My life isn't worth living if you're not here sharing it with me."

"Troy."

He went over to her and kissed her. "Please," he begged.

"I'm sorry Troy, I was so stupid! Come here." She tugged on his hand and they made out on the bench. After awhile Gabriella looked up at the stars. "The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Not as beautiful as you. I don't think there's anything in this world more beautiful than you."

Gabriella smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Ok so because I promised this I knew I had to get it out. I don't really think it's that good. I liked the first one a lot better.**


End file.
